


remember

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, I can't tag for shit, Last Episode, M/M, Season 1, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, just a little heartbreak, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian Michaelis remembers him differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work at this fandom but i have been in this fandom for quite awhile (well, describe 'awhile') anyway, this is unedited, unbeta-d and whatnots so expect errors here and there.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3

He remembered everything. He is a demon, born to devour souls, lived for countless of decades.

He remembered the taste of the souls he had eaten. Some were soiled with darkness and greed. Others were pure and bright. Some were just right. Others were unsatisfying, abandoning everything midway. But there was one soul who stood above it all, trampling down every other soul he had eaten, sitting on the throne like a king. It was the most satisying dinner he had. Even though exposed to darkness itself, may have commited thousands of crimes but his soul was untouched, pure and bright. He remembered him differently unlike the rest of the world.

The owner of the soul was his previous master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Mey-Rin remembered him as the young master who took her in and gave her a job, even though she was a clumsy maid, breaking things and never doing anything right, he gave her a home.

Finnian remembered him as the young boy who rescued him from the darkness, the lonesome and torturous life that he led. He remembered him as the young master who never made him fight death matches or even perform experiments on him, above all, he remembered him as the young master who gave him his name.

Bard remembered him as the young child who took him in when no one was able to. He had been found in the middle of the battlefield, alone and grieving. It was the young child who gave him a job, friends and home. It was the young child who had trusted him with the secrets of the kitchen.

Elizabeth remembered him as the young boy she had loved. Her cousin who puts up with her bratiness and does everything she wanted. She remembered him as someone she needed to protect, even if he might find her scary.

The rest of the world remembered him as Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive, the Queen's loyal guard dog, the Earl of the Underworld and a child who has lost his parents in a fire.

_He remembered him differently._

He remembered his desperate eyes that stared at him upon his summoning. He was as thin as a paper, reaching out his hand as if he wanted to get out of his cage.

He remembered him as the spoilt child who woke up late at mornings. He knew he wasn't a morning person but he would only be awoken by the smell of tea and the rays hitting his face. He remembered him as the child who had chess as his hobby, ever looking so smug whenever he beats someone. No one was able to beat him, not in chess. He remembered him as the young master he had served and practically practiced and studied everything for, from making tea, food and deserts, dance lessons, to memorizing texts and pages of paper.

He remembered him as the loyal child who had trampled over his enemy just because he was doing his job, being the Queen's loyal guard dog. He remembered that he could often read what was in his mind. The dark thoughts he thinks of, the solutions he made, not even caring what the methods he used was. He remembered him as the person who he had served for two years. The person who made him into an instant butler, who in first couldn't even serve a proper tea. He remembered him as someone who gave him the name Sebastian just because it was the name of his dog.

_That little brat._

He remembered him as the young master he almost died in saving for, just for his soul. He would often ask himself if it was only for his soul, the pure soul that had been surrounded by darkness. Demons do not feel human emotions, like sadness and affection. They were born to devour human souls. In some cases, they would feel a strong pull towards the person they had come in contract with.

"I will be as gentle as possible." He had removed his gloves with his teeth, his demon eyes suddenly glowing red.

Sebastian stared at his young master, the boy he had spent two years with. _Affection, why does he feel it now?_

"Don't," He says, the word rolling off his tongue. "Make it as painful as possible. I want to feel the pain carved in my soul." Sebastian smirked. Up until now, his young master would still amuse him in many ways possible. He grinned as he licked his lips, drawing in closer. He could see his dark blue eyes, cold yet somehow, relief was flashed over it. Maybe he was tired of it all. Sebastian shook his head inwardly. _Really, bocchan, you amuse me to such lengths._

Grinning, he replied. "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
